Love from afar
by lauracullen
Summary: After breaking dawn, so obviously there are going to be spoilers. Seth imprints on a girl, seen just for a second on a car journey, but how can he find her again? And how will Edward and Bella react to Renesmee and Jake's blosseming relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**I say again BREAKING DAWN SPOILERS. IF YOU HAVN'T FINISHED BREAKING DAWN STOP READING NOW. AND NO, I'M STILL NOT STEPHENIE MEYER.**

* * *

**Seth stood by the window, glancing occasionally over to see if Nessie and me were done yet. When he saw that our lips were _still _entwined, he rolled his eyes.**

"Hell guys, get a room"

Nessie's hand waved towards him in a less than eloquent gesture, Seth recoiled in mock horror.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! _Where_ did you learn that?"

"Emmett" she mumbled through the kiss.

"Typical."

She groaned, pulling back from my face.

"It's no use. The moments gone."

"About time too."

I pulled a face at Seth.

"If you're feeling left out, don't you have a girlfriend you can go and smooch?"

"Lizzy?" He shrugged. "She's cheating on me."

"You sound very matter of fact about it."

"I'm not that bothered really. When you're surrounded by all this true love imprint stuff everyday, it makes it painfully obvious when a relationship isn't the real thing."

Seth was now the oldest werewolf who hadn't imprinted. Leah had, against her own expectations, found true happiness with a guy called Dan from Seattle. She would never be able to have kids, but he didn't seem to mind. The wedding was next month. Seth, on the other hand, was kind of a player. He seemed to have a new girl each week, each one more Barbie perfect than the next. Rachel, who was taking an online course on psychiatry in the hope of controlling Paul's temper, said he had inadequacy issues, whatever that meant, and was just trying to measure up to the love that was shoved in his face everyday.

Like me and Nessie. Now 17 years old (or 5 and a half biologically) and getting closer to 18, where she would stay for conceivably forever, every minute (literally every minute, although her rate of growth had slowed recently if you looked carefully like I did you could still notice the subtle differences from minute to minute), with her I was happier than I had ever been. Of course, it was only recently that I'd began to feel like this for her. I'm not some paedophile; I didn't have sexual feelings for a little kid. All her life, I'd just been there for her, a best friend, a brother. Dimly I'd known that some day she would grow up and we would be truly in love, but I'd been in no particular hurry for that day to come. I loved Nessie with all my soul, no matter how old she was.

But then one day, when I saw her, I'd known that something was different. Always I had thought her beautiful, the most beautiful creature on the surface of the planet, but now it was a different kind of beauty. I hadn't felt any nerves like when I'd kissed Bella all those years ago. I'd simply taken her in my arms and pressed my lips against hers, knowing that it was what she wanted too, and it had been perfect. Edward had protested feebly, but given up. After all, it wasn't as if he thought I could ever hurt Nessie. Having been in every werewolf's head, he knew as well as I did that the imprinting urge could not be broken or changed, and that his daughter and me were bonded together for life.

"I love you" I murmured to Nessie.

She didn't speak, but through her hand, closely wrapped around mine, her thoughts filled my head.

_I know_


	2. Chapter 2

"Jacob?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm bored. Kiss me please?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

Seth, sitting in the back with us, rolled his eyes, and trained them straight forwards. This didn't help much as Jared, who was driving, was stroking Kim's hand on the dashboard. I wasn't sure if that was a good idea, since Kim was the only one in the car who would actually be harmed in the event of a collision, although Jared letting her be hurt was exceedingly unlikely.

"Is anyone going to talk to me?" Asked Seth. No one said anything. Sure, I felt bad for him, but Nessie's lips on my neck kinda pushed my thoughts in another direction.

"Ugh"

Seth turned to stare out of the window and turned up his iPod.

"Are we nearly there yet?"

We were on the way to Seattle, Nessie and Kim were going to look at wedding dresses for Kim, and me, Jared and Seth were going to see a movie. Jared, who was even more whipped than I was, did offer to come with them, but they just rolled their eyes. Why does the female sex have so little trust when it comes to clothing?

No one even answered Seth, poor guy. So he just kept staring out of the window.

I sighed and kept kissing Nessie. Every time I touched her, her thoughts rushed through my head.

God that was really hot. We couldn't even hold hands when Edward was in the room, in case he picked up her thoughts in my mind. He most defiantly would not have reacted well to that.

"Stop the car!" Seth almost shouted suddenly. "Turn around"

Jared tore his eyes away from Kim.

"What the fuck Seth?"

"Jared, please turn the car round, I'll explain later."

"Why?"

"Then stop and let me out, I'll run."

"Seth, what is it?" Asked Nessie.

"Please, I'll explain later."

Looking confused, Jared pulled over to the side of the road. Seth's door was open before the car had stopped moving and he was out of the car into the thick woods by the road. We heard the ripping of cloth and knew that Seth had phased.

After a minute, the tattered remains of a white tee shirt fluttered past the car.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Three hours later, and I'd almost forgotten about Seth's mysterious disappearance. After the movie, Jared and I met the girls in McDonalds, and Nessie looked on with a kind of bemused distaste at the French fries and burgers we shoved down our throats.

"Human food is all disgusting." She said, shaking her head. "But how you can stand to eat that greasy slop! What is the point of _cooking _meat?"

Kim rolled her eyes.

"So" said Jared, through a mouthful of burger. "Did you girls choose a dress?"

"We got it narrowed down to about five choices, but we're gonna wait and get Alice's opinion on it."

I rolled my eyes. I loved Nessie more than life, but sometimes I wished she had inherited her mother's dislike for shopping.

"Hey guys, did Seth turn up?" asked Kim suddenly. Guilty looks crossed all our faces; we had totally forgotten him.

"You should phase before we get back to the car, see if he's still in wolf form."

"Get Jake to do it, I'm trying to cut down on the wolf thing so I can start aging again with Kim." Said Jared.

"Yeah, fine." It made sense. I had to make sure not to age too much, because Nessie wouldn't. Yes, I knew it would mean I had to watch all the non-vampire people I cared about grow old and die, but at least I would have Nessie, which was what was so mad about imprinting.

"Jared" said Kim, making a pouty face at him. "Me wanna chip!"

Jared laughed, and raised a chip too her lips, kissing her briefly on the nose. I rolled my eyes and Nessie laughed. One of the things I loved about her was how down to earth she was, how she always acted intelligently, even though, at five years old, year was technically licensed to behave much more immaturely.

* * *

We finished the food in record time, thanks to me and Jared's crazy canine appetites, and headed back to the old beat-up minivan. Just before we reached the shady car park, Nessie started.

_Jake, you need to check on Seth! _She didn't speak, but the words flowed along to me throw our linked hands.

"Oh, yeah." Shit, I'd forgotten him again. "Seth." I said as way of explanation to Jared and Kim, then I walked into a clump of trees, and Nessie followed me.

_I love watching you as a wolf, you're so sweet!_

I laughed.

"Admit it Nessie, you just like seeing me take my clothes off!"

_You have _such_ a dirty mind!_

Her chocolate brown eyes sparkled in the early autumn sunlight as she looked up at me, and I just had to kiss her.

Her lips moved perfectly in sync with mine, and her thoughts ran through my mind, images of me mainly, and then suddenly… An image of Nessie with no clothes on.

I abruptly broke away.

"What the fuck was that Ness?"

She looked… disappointed?

"I thought… I thought you'd like it."

I did like it. I was almost ashamed to say how much I did like it. I hadn't seen Nessie naked since she was biologically four, and obviously that didn't really do much for me. To see her so suddenly, her face reversed, it was obviously an image from a mirror, well… Well, it made my dick twitch for a start. But it was also a shock. Was Nessie ready to take our relationship to this kind of level? She was only five years old! Was she really that eager to become an adult already?

Suddenly I realised that her accelerated growth rate had robbed Renesmee of a childhood. And while I had joked about me taking _my _clothes off earlier, it was quite different when it was the other way round, and obviously intended for quite a different purpose.

"Seth" she mumbled, speaking out loud for once.

I nodded, and quickly stripped and burst into my other shape. If Nessie was a human I would never take this kind of risk around her; seeing Emily's ruined face had taught me never to risk anything, but a half-vampire was just a little bit more durable.

Nessie smiled ruefully at me, waiting to see if she was forgiven. I nuzzled her face quickly to show that she was, then turned my mind outwards and soon found Seth.

_Dude, where are you? _I asked

_Jacob?_

_Yeah._

_Look, I really can't talk now._

Pictures flashed through my head, a forest, not somewhere I knew, near a motorway.

_Seth, just tell me why you ditched us like that!_

There was a long pause. And then.

_I think I imprinted. _

What?

_What? Seriously? That's great! On who?_

Another pause.

_Well… I don't really know._

_What?_

_I just saw her for a second, out of the car window. She was in another car, going in the other direction._

An image flashed across my consciousness; a girl, long brown hair, big brown eyes, a slight tan, her face pressed up against the window of a muddy black land rover.

_I need to find her Jake. I've been following the direction her car was heading, but I think they must have turned off; I lost them. You have to help me Jacob. _

_What can I do?_

_Imagine how you would feel if you had no idea where Nessie was or even what her name was!_

_Point taken. Do you have the registration number of the car?_

_No, I just saw it was a Seattle plate._

_Well at least you know what city she lives in. Where was she headed?_

_I don't know, like I said, I lost her. But away from Seattle, 'cause she was going in the opposite direction to us._

_Look, head back to Forks, we'll meet you at the Cullen's and we can talk things over._

_No! I have to find her!_

_Seth, we can talk this over and work out a way to do it. Don't worry, we'll all help you. Each of us know how strong your feelings for your imprint are._

Yet another pause.

_Okay. Thanks Jake. I'll meet you there. _

I phased back, and pulled on my clothes again.

"And?" prompted Nessie.

I laughed.

"Seth is in the stickiest situation since sticky the stick insect got stuck on a sticky bun."

She smiled.

"Blackadder the Fourth."

God I love this girl.

* * *

**Waheey! I updated! So, how dya all like Seths trauma? Are you enjoying the blossomingrelationship between Nessie and the Jakester? (Just do clarify, there will not be a lemon in this story, not because I find such things crude and nasty (I don't) but because I am a rather inexperienced thirteen year old who would quite definatly right it very badly. And also because I would never hear the end of it if my friends found out.) Has my inclusion of the greatest TV series of all time inspired you to go watch Blackadder online? (Try surfthechannel. com )**

**Only time and your reviews can tell. So get reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Wow. That is a shit situation to be in."

"Start's to make my imprint story look damn convenient."

"Don't worry dude, we'll find her."

Seth wasn't paying any attention to us. He simply stared forwards, and I knew he was seeing _her _face, her eyes staring into his.

"If only I even knew her name." He muttered.

"Seth! Seth!" Sam waved his hand in front of his face. "Don't stress. We'll find her. Jake, Leah, Quil and Embry have seen her in our head, so they know what she looks like, and I've seen her in Jacob's, so I can show the others. We can find her, easy."

Emily entered the room then, with a huge plate of blueberry muffins. Eight-year-old Claire, sitting on the couch next to Quil, squealed and clapped her hands.

"Muffin's! Thank you Emily!" Everyone except Seth and Nessie looked visibly cheered up, Emily's muffins were truly extraordinary.

I watched Nessie get up from where she was sitting next to me, and sit down beside Seth. She touched his hand gently, and he smiled weakly.

I stood up.

"Come on, let's get started. Seth needs us."

"Yeah."

We all stood up, including Nessie.

"You can't come!" Said Paul indignantly.

"Why not? She can run as fast as any of us." I said.

"She can't hear any of our minds, it'll just get confusing."

"I want to help Seth." Said Nessie.

"She can come." Said Sam.

I didn't really mind Sam taking control. Even though I was technically the Alpha of my pack, I had never been built for leadership like Sam was. I had taken the power when I had to, when Bella and Nessie's lives were in danger, and now I was stuck with it. The annoying thing was Seth still looking up to me as an Alpha, it did annoy me slightly.

Sam decided him and his pack would run parallel to the motorways in hope of seeing her car, while me and my pack would look in Seattle, since Nessie wasn't connected to the pack mind.

"What about dad?" suggested Nessie? "He could look through the minds of the people in Seattle, see if he can find anyone who's seen her."

Leah groaned quietly, but she knew she would be overruled. The plan made sense.

"Ok, go ask him" said Sam.

"Dad!" shouted Nessie. He was by her side in an instant.

"You know, there's really no need to shout. I can hear you from nearly a mile away. "

"Sorry."

"Dad?"

Edward chuckled.

"Let's just skip the wheedling, sycophantic really doesn't suit you. Fine, I'll help."

"Thanks Dad!" Nessie hugged Edward tightly. I gotta say, it still freaked me out that she called him dad. She was older than him, biologically, for a start, though the family resemblance was obvious, she looked more like his big sister than his daughter. I knew Quil and Embry found it disturbing; Seth was unbelievably cool with all kinds of weirdness, and Leah was basically resigned to all the surreal age things that went on in our little supernatural community. As for the others, well, I wasn't connected to their minds, but they looked freaked out.

We drove to Seattle, it was quicker, and since we'd be going round in human form anyway once we got there, it was better not to risk busting our clothes. Everyone tried to feel sorry for Seth, but it was really hard to be depressed the whole time. Some one put on a CD, and we all started singing along really loudly, except for Edward, who sat there looking superior. Strange that Edward, who looked like one of the youngest out of all of us, acted like the adult. I suppose it was because we all treated him as an adult, what with him being a dad and all. It was weird, but we'd get used to it. Seth also sat there moping. He barely spoke, and I assumed he was running through the girls face in his mind. Edward nodded, to confirm this thought.

I felt bad for him, but what could I do? Sam and his pack were out looking, and it wouldn't take long to get to Seattle, then we could get going. Nessie smiled at me.

"You're being so good with Seth, he must be feeling so terrible right now. She slipped her hand into mine, and I couldn't help it, I remember the images she had showed me earlier. Nessie's perfect breasts, her beautiful white skin, her long shapely legs… Oh fuck. I was in a car with her mind reading dad.

Edward snarled.

I'm dead.

* * *

**Update - In case you were wondering what they were singing along too (you probably weren't) but it was paradise city by Guns n' Roses. Good song, and very catchy.**


End file.
